L'enfant anneau
by Yukina21
Summary: Harry ne s'attendait pas à se réveiller peu après la bataille finale dans la Comté sous l'apparence d'un Istari de 3ans! Mais là encore ... L'inattendu se produisait toujours pour lui. Suivez un voyage magique de la deuxième chance pour notre jeune sorcier. TRADUCTION
1. chapitre 1

**Ring child (enfant anneau)**

**Par Kiamii / traduite par Yukina21**

_Après Cendre dans le vent qui était un crossover HP/Twilight , je m'essaie à présent à un autre type de crossover que j'adore : HP/Sda (Le seigneur des anneaux). Pour mon plaisir avant tout car sa m'énervait d'être obligé de lire cette fic que j'adore dans sa version original. _

_Un grand merci à l'auteur pour ce chef-d'œuvre._

_Ceux à qui ça ne plait pas… au vestiaire, on ne vous retient pas._

_Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe._

**Notes: SPOILERS**

_Cette histoire commence après le départ de Bilbon dans « La Communauté de l'anneau » et se poursuivra après « Le retour du roi. »__  
Harry a dix-sept ans, juste après la défaite de Voldemort._

_Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ...__OU Le Seigneur des Anneaux._

_Bonne lecture :_

_Chapitre 1 "Guerre magique"_

Harry se tenait là, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il y avait là devant ses yeux incrédules, un endroit totalement différent de chez lui. Quand il avait dit _: «J'ai bien assez souffert durant ma vie »_ c'était dirigé vers Dumbledore et ses amis! Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à faire face à ce genre de situation. La dernière chose qu'il avait fait était grignoter le sandwich qu'il avait demandé à Kreattur puis s'était endormi dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor ... Eh bien, il n'y était à l'évidence plus... Alors où était-il?

Harry remarqua qu'il était dans un endroit comparable à aucun lieu de sa connaissance. Il était dans une chambre remplie de chose qui était parfaitement ... petite. La porte en face de lui était grande et ronde, la pièce ce trouvait emplie de délicates antiquités qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant durant ses dix-sept ans de vie. Harry tomba en état de choc, quand il remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici avec lui! Il était plus grand que la hauteur du plafond et puait lui-même la magie. Harry se retourna complètement vers l'inconnu.

"Fort bien, il semblerait que tu sois finalement arrivé." Lui dit l'homme. Harry grimaça sur le coup tout en reculant de quelques pas. L'homme en face de lui, lui rappelait trop bien Albus Dumbledore, sauf pour ce qui était de la robe grise et du chapeau de sorcier, du grand bâton à la main, et qu'il fumait. Harry se figea. Était-ce juste lui ou est-ce que l'homme l'attendait ...? Ignorant cela, l'homme semblait énorme comparé à lui! L'endroit était plutôt normal bien qu'un peu petit, alors que l'homme lui, était très imposant comparé à Harry. Quelque chose clochait après réflexion ... Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent, il eu l'horrible impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Impossible ... Cela ne pouvait pas ce produire! Ses mains étaient vraiment minuscules.

«Puis-je être informé du nom que t'a été donné, mon petit?" lui demanda gentiment le vieil homme. Les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry fixèrent l'homme qui avait l'air éventuellement plus âgé qu'Albus. Il souriait agréablement à Harry, comme s'il savait quelque chose.

"Je suis Harry, qui êtes-vous?" Demanda tranquillement Harry. Le vieil homme le regarda d'un air perplexe auquel Harry sentit ses joues chauffer.

"Harry, c'est un drôle de nom pour te nommé tu ne trouve pas? Nous devrons changer cela, mais pour l'instant permet moi de me présenter. Je suis Gandalf le Gris, je suppose que tu es toi-même un genre de…d'enfant Istari. " Istari? Qu'est-ce que c'est? "Un enfant Istari, c'est-ce que tu es, le premier, car aucun n'a jamais existé auparavant ... jusqu'à maintenant, bien sûr." Dit Gandalf avec un pointe t'amusement dans la voix en s'agenouillant pour ne pas se cogner au lustre pendant au plafond. Les yeux d'Harry étaient troublés, il se sentait perdu. Qui diable était cet homme? Qu'était-ce qu'un Istari?

«Pardonne-moi mon enfant, je me suis égaré un peu loin de notre sujet premier. J'ai entendu des Valar que tu étais un sorcier dans ton monde. Ici, tu es toujours un sorcier mais nous utilisons le terme d'Istari et bien que j'en sois un aussi, tu es différent de moi sur quelques points. Nous utilisons des bâtons et je crois que tu portes une baguette. Tu as besoin de formuler des mots dans une autre langue pour utiliser la magie, je suppose. " Expliqua Gandalf.

"Pourquoi suis-je un Istari différent?" Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que sa voix était beaucoup plus aigue et plus douce que dans son souvenir. Il rêvait sans doute. Pourquoi ne serai-ce pas le cas de toute façon? Il était Harry-Fichu-Potter, Le-Garçon-Ne-Faisant-Rien-Comme-Les-Autres.

"Tu es un enfant, si j'ose dire d'environ trois étés. Tu es un homme et un Istari. Ceux de mon genre sont Istari avant d'être homme et uniquement quand nous arrivons à un âge très avancé. Tu es le premier né Istari de l'histoire. "Lui dit Gandalf à genoux. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir d'émerveillement. Ben ça alors, même dans les rêves qu'il faisait c'était 'impossible. Et une minute ... A-t-il dit TROIS?

"Mais, j'ai dix-sept ans!" Protesta Harry et sursauta presque quand Gandalf le ramassa et le posa sur ses genoux alors qu'il était au départ assis sur une chaise. Curieusement, il se sentit à l'aise et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se détendre.

"Tout à fait. Mentalement, c'est de ton âge, mais ici, tu es un petit enfant sans famille. Harry, tu es un enfant étrange et unique, appelé en Terre du Milieu. Tu n'es plus dans ton monde. Tu es dans un endroit appelé la Comté en Terre du Milieu, qui appartient aux Hobbits. "

"H-Hobbits?" Balbutia Harry. Donc, il était bel et bien dans un autre endroit. Un univers alternatif?

"Les Semi-homme si tu préfères. Ils ne portent pas de chaussure aux pieds et sont assez petits mais je crois pouvoir dire que tu l'es plus encore par rapport à un Hobbit adulte, "Dit Gandalf avec un sourire:« En fait, nous résidons actuellement dans la maison d'un de mes amis, Frodon Sacquet. Il doit être de partit en voyage, depuis la veille de son anniversaire il y a quelques jours. Et je suis tout simplement venu me présenter ici aujourd'hui, après avoir terminé moi-même un merveilleux voyage d'où j'ai pu en retirer pas mal d'explication concernant certain mystère. " Harry le regarda longuement avant d'entendre le cliquetis de la porte.

"Gandalf! Je ne pensais pas que je…" Frodon se coupa quand il repéra un tout petit enfant dans les bras de l'homme. Le garçon n'était pas un hobbit à en juger par sa petite taille et de sa carrure assez mince.

«Ah mon cher Frodon! Je voudrais que vous rencontriez un enfant tout à fait unique dont j'ai fais la connaissance il y a peu, Archir l'Emeraude, un enfant sorcier». Déclara joyeusement Gandalf. Harry, désormais surnommé Archir, regarda le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil. Archir? Quel genre de nom était-ce là?

"Un enfant Istari? Comment est-ce possible et un statut d'émeraude?" Questionna Frodon avec surprise. Harry baissa les yeux pour en effet voir sa tenue, une robe verte émeraude. Il haussa un sourcil à nouveau alors que Gandalf l'ajusta simplement sur ses genoux. Il trouva soudainement une distraction sous la forme de la barbe de Gandalf et ses petites mains s'en saisirent pour jouer avec. Gandalf laissa un sourire orner ses lèvres. Harry s'arrêta, rougit quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il. N'était. Pas. Un. Enfant!

"Tout à fait mon ami. Les Istari ne sont pas nés comme ils sont, ils sont créés par les Valar sous forme d'homme adulte. J'ai donc été humblement et agréablement surprise de trouver ce petit garçon né grâce à la magie. Je pense qu'il devrait t'accompagner lors de ton voyage car il t'offrira beaucoup d'avantage malgré son jeune âge de trois ans. " Déclara Gandalf, Forçant Harry à sortir de ses pensées, revenant ainsi à la réalité. Gandalf se contenta de sourire en connaissance de cause à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser Gandalf faire ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec lui, étant dans le corps d'un enfant il avait l'impression d'être attiré par Gandalf comme une relation Grand-père/petit-fils. Il faisait confiance à Gandalf comme il avait eu confiance en Albus. Gandalf se leva et plaça le garçon sur le sol. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Frodon timidement. Le hobbit le regarda avec étonnement et effectivement devait un peu ce baissé pour être à hauteur d'Archir. Archir découvrit qu'il était plus d'un pied (un pied = un peu plus de 30cm) plus court que Frodon. Quoi de plus ennuyeux du haut de ses trois ans. J'ai ma réponse, un Hobbit était plus grand que moi, se dit-il. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Harry avait attendu avec intérêt.

"Bonjour mon jolie petit Archir l'Emeraude. Je suis Frodon Sacquet de la Comté, héritier adopté de Bilbon." Dit poliment Frodon.

«Bonjour», marmonna Archir, en regardant ses petits pieds, dont il nota étaient d'étranges chaussures aux nuances brunes. Les propres pieds de Frodon étaient nus et poilus, faisant sourire Archir. Il estima que c'était plutôt amusant pour une raison inconnue.

"Archir, tu accompagnera Frodon dans son voyage, c'est d'accord?" Demanda Gandalf au petit garçon. Archir leva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre avant de hocher la tête, car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute manière.

"Excellent! Maintenant, Frodon, Nous nous reverrons dés que je le peu. Bonne journée, jeune Archir. Vous trouverez ses biens au-dessus du comptoir de la cuisine. Frodon, j'ai un mot à vous dire ... "Dit Gandalf en tapotant la tête d'Archir pour ensuite prendre congé à l'extérieur avec Frodon. Cela prit une minute ou deux avant que Frodon ne rentre à nouveau dans la chambre, un froncement de sourcils troublant son visage. Gandalf disparu aussi vite qu'une abeille. Puissant et rapide pour un vieil homme, rêvait Archir. Il tourna la tête pour voir Frodon fronçant encore légèrement les sourcils au congé de l'Istari avant de ce concentré sur Archir.

«Alors, je pense que tu dois avoir faim." Dit Frodon en examinant le petit garçon. Archir ouvrit la bouche pour nier, quand son estomac laissa entendre un grognement appréciatif. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps et sinon, quelques bouchées du sandwich de Kreattur. Frodon eut un petit rire et s'empara de sa main, le conduisant à la cuisine où il commença à préparer un déjeuner pour deux. Alors qu'Archir était assis sur une grande chaise confortable à table, Frodon cuisina un lot de rôti et de pommes de terre en purée avec des haricots verts. Il remplir une tasse de jus et plaça le tout en face d'Archir qui regarda la plaque avec de grands yeux, incertain de s'il serait capable de manger tout ça. Ses yeux devaient avoir montré ce qu'il pensait, car Frodon ne tarda pas à le rassurer.

"Essaye juste de manger autant que tu le peux», Lui dit Frodon, en commençant son propre repas.

"Donc, Tu as seulement trois ans?" Demanda Frodon avec un sourire curieux. Se souvenant de ce que Gandalf avait dit, Archir hocha la tête et prit une bouchée du rôti, qu'il trouva délicieux. Les deux mangeaient en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Archir ne puisse plus rien avaler. Frodon fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'Archir ne pu entamer qu'un quart de l'assiette, mais laissa passer ce fait pour le moment. Frodon se leva et le mena hors de la cuisine.

«Nous partons demain pour un long voyage. Je te suggère de bien dormir pendant que je m'absente le temps d'aller t'acheter quelques vêtements de rechange Archir." Dit Frodon en le menant dans son ancienne chambre du temps où il avait grandi en compagnie de Bilbon. Frodon trouva une chemise dans une commode et aida Archir à se déshabiller (il suffit de déboutonner le haut de la robe de l'enfant) avant de glisser la grande chemise sur le corps minuscule de l'enfant. La chemise arrivait aux chevilles d'Archir, pour l'amusement mais aussi le grand embarras d'Archir. Frodon fronça les sourcils (une fois de plus) en voyant les nombreuses coupures et ecchymoses sur la poitrine du petit garçon, des questions se formaient dans son esprit. Le sac de l'enfant Istari était à côté de lui et contenait un petit bâton que Frodon qui devait être le bien de l'enfant. Il y avait aussi un ensemble de petits vêtements vert émeraude, un livre étrange, portrait magique (une photo) représentant un couple et une peluche ayant l'allure d'un quelconque oiseau blanc. Frodon sourit à la vue de la peluche avant de se retirer de la chambre. ... Les mots prononcé par Gandalf avant son départ défilait encore dans sa tête ... Le garçon faciliterai le voyage plutôt que de l'entraver ... Frodon était un peu curieux de savoir ce que l'enfant Istari apporterait ...

Pendant ce temps, Archir se coucha sur le lit moelleux et ferma ses petits yeux vert émeraude, curieux du mystère qu'était maintenant sa situation. Il était là, en enfant de trois ans, en un type de personne rare appelé Istari au beau milieu d'un univers totalement différent.

La chemise était laineuse et ample sur lui. Harry se mordit la joue et soupira, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour tenter dormir. C'était la dernière pensée consciente d'Harry avant qu'il ne se sente sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se retrouva seul dans une immensité vide et noir. Il regarda autour de lui puis cligna des yeux quant une lumière apparut devant lui et que Gandalf le Gris commença à se matérialiser.

"Ah, jeune Archir." L'image de Gandalf fut parfaitement visible et Harry se retrouva assis sur une chaise venue de nulle part. Il regarda le sosie de Dumbledore dans la confusion. Dans quel monde était-il? Décidément ... Rien n'était plus pareil! Argh!

"Tu te demande pourquoi tu as été emmené en Terre du Milieu, non?" Demanda Gandalf avec un petit rire. Harry hocha la tête, mais ne parle pas. Il avait peur que cet homme le transforme en lapin ou autre chose s'il décidait de parler. Gandalf ne devait pas être sous-estimée ...

«Je n'aurais pas le temps de répéter car le pouvoir don je me sers pour entrer tes rêves n'es pas infinie ... Une guerre aura lieu bientôt. Très bientôt ... Durant lequel tu auras le choix d'aider ou de rester caché et hors de portée. Tu perdras des proches, peu importe la manière. Cela fait partie de la vie, je suis désolé mon cher enfant. Tu as été envoyé ici pour avoir une enfance qui t'est propre, mais tu pourrais toujours faire face à une guerre un jour ou l'autre. Cela fait partie de la vie. " Dit Gandalf à voix basse. Harry regarda ses pieds.

"Pourquoi suis-je ici si je n'ai pas de combat à mener, alors?"

«Ta guerre est finie et les Valar ont pensé t'offrir une seconde vie à toi Harry Potter. C'est pour toi la chance d'un nouveau départ, bien que d'ancien souvenirs horribles peuvent venir hanter ton esprit durant ton sommeil, ils s'estomperont par la suite lorsque tu seras en mesure de les accepter. Ceci est ton seul moyen de pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro. " Lui dit Gandalf. Harry était désemparé, il recherchait désespérément un réconfort dans ce que lui disait cet homme.

"Vais-je jamais revoir mes amis?" Murmura Harry. Gandalf consola Harry d'une douce étreinte.

. "Un jour ... Peut-être que tu seras en mesure de communiquer avec eux, mais, ce sera dans de nombreux étés à partir de maintenant mon cher garçon, de très nombreux été... Mais je peux te promettre ceci: Ici…, un jour tu trouveras un lieu qui deviendra cher à ton cœur et que tu pourras appeler maison. "

Harry leva les yeux vers l'Istari à l'apparence d'un homme du troisième âge aux yeux sombres malgré leurs couleurs bleu glacé, Harry pu y déceler une certaine chaleur qui s'en dégageait... Harry hocha la tête. Gandalf l'honora d'un sourire et commença à disparaître, laissant Harry à ses rêves où il retrouvait Ron et Hermione dans ses plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie en tant qu'Harry Potter.

**A suivre…** Uniquement si vous aimez.

**Précision:** Vu qu'Harry a retrouvé ses trois ans j'ai du mal à concevoir qu'on le vouvoie, chacun est juge...  
Pour Frodon, Gandalf la tjrs vouvoyé alors pas de changement à la traduction.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ring child (enfant anneau)**

**Par Kiamii /Traduit pas Yukina21**

_Merci pour vos commentaires, je n'en espérais pas tant ^^ Je suis contente que ça plaise à beaucoup. Vous remarquerez que d'un chapitre à l'autre il y a un gros blanc dans l'histoire si je puis dire mais la fic est faite ainsi et ça ne ma pas empêcher de l'apprécié et si l'ont connais les films ou la trilogie en roman, cela ne pose pas vraiment de problème de compréhension._

_Les * que vous pourrez trouver signifie qu'une définition du mot est disponible à la fin du chapitre._

_Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe._

Bonne lecture :

_Chapitre 2 "L'enfant Istari"_

À leur arrivée à Bree, Frodon ressenti un immense soulagement d'avoir enfin atteint le Poney Fringant. Le jeune Archir l'Emeraude se frotta les yeux, à moitié endormis, sa main dans celle de Sam. C'était un long chemin parcouru pour quatre hobbits et un enfant Istari en bas âge. De leur départ de la Comté en passant par la rencontre avec Merry et Pippin ensuite de Tom Bombadil qui avait pris un plaisir immense à discuter avec le petit Istari. Les Nazgûls étaient aussi mauvais et aussi sombre qu'on lui avait décrits. Archir savait que l'information s'était propagée dans toute la Terre du Milieu maintenant, qu'un petit enfant Istari voyageait avec quatre Hobbits. Gildor (elfe qu'ils rencontrent durant le voyage : Dans le livre) lui avait avoué que les enfants de toute nature à l'exception des êtres humains étaient rares, et pour un petit enfant humain, naître avec les pouvoirs d'un Istari et la capacité de parler une langue unique l'était encore plus. Gildor lui avait également dit qu'il serait un trésor parmi toutes les créatures.

"Archir Es-tu fatigué?" Demanda Frodon pour la énième fois, regardant la petite charge. Archir bailla et se frotta les yeux, montrant qu'il était bien fatigué. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé durant le voyage mais avait tout de même répondu aux questions posée par les quatre hobbits. Frodon sourit et souleva Archir dans ses bras, prenant toujours un grand plaisir en voyant ce dernier rougir, encore peu habitué à être porté. Un grand plaisir que n'appréciait pas du tout le petit magicien, qui dans ces occasions ce mettait à froncer ses sourcils en faisant une moue boudeuse vraiment trop adorable aux yeux de son porteur.

Ils entrèrent dans le Poney Fringant et commencèrent par examiner l'intérieur de l'auberge quelques peu craintif. L'ambiance de Bree était bien différente de chez eux. Les hommes de Bree étaient très indépendant et conviviale, Visage large et cheveux brun, nul doute que l'on ce trouvait au Pays de Bree. De nombreuse autres races des peuples libre pouvaient être repérée de ci de là dans les recoins de l'auberge. Des Hobbits bien sur mais également des Nains et des Elfes en nombre égale! Ils se retournèrent vers le comptoir et firent face à un homme du nom de Prosper Poiredebeurré le gérant de l'établissement qu'ils saluèrent bien vite. L'homme les regarda joyeusement et prit la parole. «Des hobbits! Quatre hobbits! D'autant plus quatre hobbits de la Comté à en juger par votre parlé, soyer les bien venu dans mon auberge."

Il sourit amicalement, puis remarqua l'enfant endormi dans les bras de Frodon. Une capuche recouvrait la tête du bambin et le l'aubergiste eu un regarde curieux, comme beaucoup l'aurait fait.

«Un jeune enfant hobbit?" Demanda-t-il. Frodon décida qu'il était plus prudent de dire la vérité, et secoua alors la tête.

"Un de nos amis, Gandalf le Gris, l'a laissé à nos soins. Il n'est pas un hobbit. Je suis M. Soucolline et ce sont mes compagnons de M. Touque, M. Brandebouc, Sam Gamegie, et le jeune garçon que je porte se nomme Archir. " Expliqua Frodon.

"Gandalf! Quant il passait me visité ce n'était jamais sans raison. Archir hein? Ce nom semble parfaitement te convenir, je ne sais pour quel raison. Eh bien maintenant... Oh désolé, je m'égare. Nob! Nob! Un hobbit à la mine réjouie vain à eux en sautillant. Où est Bob ? " Lui demanda Prosper...

"Euh... marmonna Nob.

"Tu ne sais pas ? Eh bien tant pis" Il lui montra le groupe de Frodon et lui demanda d'aller leur préparer une chambre.

L''enfant se reposa sur le plus grand des lits, ses vêtements changer pour un pyjama doux venant des affaires que lui avait laissé Gandalf avant de partir. Frodon posa une main sur la poitrine du petit garçon devant lui, les autres ayant décidé de faire un petit tour en bas en compagnies des hommes pour la plupart ivre et des autres qui chantaient. Plus tard sous les encouragements de Pippin, Frodon rejoignit les joyeux lurons. Merry ce proposant de resté pour garder un œil sur le jeune Archir qui avait lui, accueilli le marchand de sable avec plaisir, cette vue fit sourire béatement notre cher Hobbit.

La salle où ils se trouvèrent était assez grande, contenant beaucoup de personne. L'air ambiante était partiellement sèche, due à la fumée qu'émettaient les nombreux amateurs d'herbe à pipe présent. Le Barman bavardait avec un ou deux clients quant les trois hobbits entrèrent. Avant qu'ils aient pu cligner des yeux, ils furent accueillis magnifiquement par le chant d'un bon d'hobbits de la région de Bree. Ils prirent connaissance d'un tel grand nombre de noms que Frodon, Sam et Pippin et n'était plus sûr de quel nom appartenait à qui.

Frodon et les autres écoutaient les chants et bavardages en sirotant leurs pintes tout en se partageant un sourire, se retournant parfois pour surveiller les escaliers menant aux chambres où Merry et Archir résidaient. Frodon dut tourner une fois de plus la tête avant de finalement remarquer qu'il était épié par un homme d'aspect étrange, ayant une grande chope devant lui et fumant une longue pipe dans la tige était assez curieusement sculptée. Il était adossé à sa chaise de manière détendue et portait un manteau vert foncé. Un capuchon couvrant son visage, mais ses yeux légèrement visible était directement fixé sur Frodon.

Les hobbits demandèrent de qui il s'agissait et ils apprirent deux ou trois choses à son sujet. Cet individu était peu connu, il se faisait appeler Grand-Pas et serait en fait un Rôdeur du nord.

L'homme vain vers lui, s'asseyant à côté de Frodon qui remarqua qu'il à présent seul à table, Sam étant allé vérifier comment allait Archir et Merry et Pippin avait succombé aux nombreuses boissons.

"Ah, Maître Soucolline, je suppose que Poiredebeurré vous a parlez de moi."

«C'est exacte,» dit calmement Frodon en dardant ses yeux sur l'homme.

"Eh bien, jeune homme, je serais vous je tenterai d'arrêter votre jeune ami hobbit assis au comptoir, il est en train de révélé inutilement beaucoup de choses qui pourrais au final s'avérer dangereuse pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord?" Lui dit ironiquement Grand-Pas .Les sourcils haussé, Frodon repaira Pippin non loin d'eux. Écoutant attentivement, Pippin racontait un nombre alarmant de conte, anecdote et nouvelles de la Comté aux personnes l'entourant, aussi bourré qu'un hobbit pouvait l'être avec de la bière.

Cette nuit-là n'avait pas particulièrement bien fini pour Frodon. Qui les avaient distraient de Pippin en grimpant sur sa table en chantant et dansant. Son idée fonctionna jusqu'au moment où il glissa de la table et que l'anneau vola dans les airs pour finalement atterrir à son doigt, choquant et rendant méfiant les habitants de Bree présent. Frodon se sentait comme fou. Il rampa sous la table jusqu'à un coin sombre avant d'oser retirer l'anneau.

Pour que les choses n'empire pas plus, Grand-Pas *l'accula au mur et lui révéla qu'il connaissait son vrai nom et la vérité sur l'anneau. Il le prévint qu'il souhaitait avoir un entretien avec lui avant de partir. Après avoir prévenu Prosper, Frodon monta péniblement jusqu'à la chambre avec Sam qui était revenu et Pippin. Merry n'était pas en vue, mais le petit Archir lui, était assis dans son lit, bâillant et se frottant les yeux pour se débarrasser de son sommeil. Frodon nota également avec effroi que Grand-Pas était dans la chambre, près du lit et regardait l'enfant avec une expression pensive mêlée à du choc et à de la stupéfaction.

"Frodon? Sam? Pip?" bâilla Archir alors qu'il appelait affectueusement leurs noms en entendant les cris que les trois avaient poussés en voyant l'homme si près du petit garçon.

"Bonjour Archir, je vois que tu as bien dormi," Dit faiblement Frodon tout en *exhortant le petit garçon de venir à lui. Alors qu'Archir déplaçait ses petits pieds en les glissant hors du lit, Grand-Pas tendit la main et saisit Archir, le tirant sur ses genoux et étudiant de l'enfant Istari.

"Incroyable, je suis sûr que Gandalf a fait quelque chose pour provoquer cela." Murmura le Rôdeur si bas qu'Archir seul l'entendit parler. Frodon se tut en voyant qu'Archir ne luttait pas, par conséquent, cela remonta un peu la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir envers l'homme. Sam qui ce trouvait à côté de lui ne ce détendit pas d'un poil, ne faisant nul confiance à ce grande-gens.

«Qui êtes-vous monsieur?" Questionna Archir, en avant que Pippin n'ai posé la question.

"Moi, ici on me nomme Grand-Pas. Le jeune Frodon Sacquet a promis d'avoir une conversation avec moi, mon petit. Puis-je te demander ton nom?" Demanda Grand-Pas, presque doucement.

"Archir, Archir l'émeraude." Le bambin bâilla et il s'appuya contre Grand-Pas, ressentant une confiance totale en l'homme pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait définir. Grand-Pas leva un sourcil à la mention du titre de couleur qui représentait un Istari.

"Vous avez dit que vous aviez une chose à m'apprendre, Je voudrais le savoir maintenant." Dit fermement Frodon.

"Plusieurs choses, mais, bien sûr, j'ai un prix à donner en échange." Répondit sournoisement Grand-Pas.

"Prix?" S'exclamèrent Frodon et Sam en chœur. Grand-Pas hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour du jeune garçon toujours sur ses genoux, regardant l'enfant avec un sourire. Cela alarma les hobbits.

"Ne pensez pas que je veuille voler l'enfant. Je veux simplement que vous me preniez avec vous, jusqu'à ce que je juge que vous puissiez poursuivre votre voyage sans risque. Je pourrais vous guider tout au long du chemin et avec ce si petit garçon une protection en plus ne serait pas de trop. " Dit Grand-pas en levant un sourcil. Frodon fut d'accord à condition que ses informations soient une bonne affaire vu son prix.

Archir s'était endormi une fois de plus et Grand-Pas le tenait en toute sécurité niché dans ses bras alors qu'il expliquait et délivrait son message. Il décrit en profondeur ce qu'il savait des cavalier noire et comment il ne se souciait nullement pour quelqu'un comme Archir peu d'expérience, devrait être l'un son expression à passer.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et agita Archir. Grand-Pas réajusta le garçon qui vain ce lover contre sa poitrine alors que Prosper entrait avec à la main une lettre destinée à Frodon. Frodon la prit remercia Poiredebeurré qui ressorti après quelques excuses au fait que ça lui était sorti de la tête. Frodon ouvrit la lettre en en lu le contenu.

_Le Poney Fringant, Bree.__Jour de la mi-année, 1418 de la Comté._

_Cher Frodon,_

_Les mauvaises me sont parvenues ici.__Je dois partir immédiatement.__Vous feriez bien de sortir de la Comté avant la fin de juillet au plus tard.__Je reviendrai dés que je le pourrai et je vous suivrai si je vois que vous êtes parti. Si je te vois loin.__Laissez-moi un message ici, si vous passez à Bree. Vous pouvez avoir confiance dans le patron (Poiredebeurré).__Il se peut que vous rencontriez sur la route un ami à moi : un Homme, maigre, brun, grand, que certain appellent Grand-Pas Il connait notre affaire et il vous aidera. Voyagez jusqu'à Fondcombe et garder en sécurité Archir l'Emeraude.__Là j'espère que nous pourrons nous rencontrer._

_A vous, en hâte, GANDALF._

_P.S.-__Ne vous en servez PAS de nouveau, sous aucun prétexte ! Ne voyagez pas de nuit !_

_P.P.S.-__Assurez-vous que l'homme est vraiment Grand-Pas.__Il ya bien des hommes étranges sur les routes.__Son nom véritable est Aragorn._

_P.P.P.S.-__J'espère que Poiredebeurré enverra ceci promptement. C'est un digne homme, mais sa mémoire ressemble à un débarras : ce dont on a besoin est toujours enfuis. S'il oublie, je le ferai rôtir._

_Adieu !_

Frodon cligna des yeux avant de quitter le message des yeux pour regarder Grand-Pas, "Tout aurais été plus simple et rapide si vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez un ami de Gandalf."

«M'auriez-vous cru? Je ne savais pas que le nom de Gandalf aurait été aussi simple pour gagner votre confiance. Je ne savais rien de cette lettre et à ma connaissance, il me fallait vous persuader de me faire confiance sans aucune preuve. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous dire tout sur moi, je voulais vous étudiez d'abord et m'assurer à votre sujet. " Expliqua Grand-Pas d'une manière presque consternée.

"J'ai confiance en toi," dit doucement Archir, interrompant le silence qui planait. Grand-Pas cligna des yeux et regarda vers le bas après avoir entendu la voix douce et enfantine venant de ses genoux.

«Je suis heureux d'avoir ta confiance mon petit." Dit Grand-Pas avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Frodon toussa et ils continuèrent leur conversation, finalement décidé de faire confiance à l'homme. Lorsque Merry apporta des nouvelles des Cavaliers Noirs, Grand-Pas ordonna aux hobbits de récupérer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres et de les installer sur le sol du salon, laissant ainsi la chambre vide. Des traversins ayant été mis dans les lits pour tromper l'ennemi.

Archir se re-blottit contre l'homme et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Une fois que les hobbits eurent déposé les couvertures aux pieds de l'âtre, Grand-Pas se pencha sur sa chaise avec Archir détendu sur ses genoux, appuyé contre sa poitrine. Un par un, ils tombèrent dans le sommeil.

Il était tard dans la nuit tôt quand Frodon se réveilla. Il trouva Archir serrer contrer sa poitrine, Grand-Pas avait placé le garçon endormi dans ses bras. Archir s'agita aussi.

"Je peux sentir quelque chose Frodon," murmura Archir, assis. Il rampa vers la fenêtre et fut repris par le Rôdeur arrivé à hauteur de celui-ci.

«Venez, je pense qu'ils sont partis maintenant." Dit Grand-Pas aux hobbit qui s'étaient réveillé en entendant du bruit dans la pièce. Il pausa Archir à ses pieds et Sam prit la main du petit garçon afin de retourner dans la chambre. Malheureusement ils n'auraient pu s'endormir dans les lits cette nuit, car la chambre était un massacre de plumes et de tissus. Archir courut vers le lit et regarda autour de lui, la chambre lui rappelait terriblement sa deuxième année en tant qu'Harry Potter quand Ginny Weasley avait saccagé sa chambre pour trouver le journal ... cette situation était assez similaire. Sauf, qu'au lieu d'une jeune fille s'étaient des hommes mauvais qui en étaient responsable. Au lieu d'un journal ensorcelé, c'était un anneau de pouvoir. Archir se retourna pour voir ses gardiens actuels tout en regardant craintivement chaque recoin de la chambre. Il alla vers eux et tira sur la main de Frodon.

"Frodon?" Demanda avec hésitation Archir. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait terrifié, mais, en même temps, la compréhension de la situation ce trouvait à portée de main. Ces sentiments contradictoire ne l'aidait pas, certes il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de trois ans mais son esprit lui était celui d'un adolescent, il se sentait perdu, oui c'était le mot. Frodon regarda en bas et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Archir, l'attirant vers lui.

"Tout va bien Archir. C'est juste une frayeur, c'est tout." Dit Sam à voix basse. Grand-Pas les regarda curieusement avant de suggérer qu'ils prennent de repos. Il fallu quelques jours pour rassembler poneys et rations, mais furent bien aidé par Prosper pour le coût, ainsi ils furent bientôt sur la bonne voie pour atteindre Fondcombe. Grand-Pas avait placé Archir sur son cheval en face de lui, afin qu'il puisse garder un œil sur l'enfant. Un sentiment étrange de protection grandissait en lui petit à petit alors qu'il regardait le petit garçon sourire, jouer avec une sorte de peluche, ou encore s'endormir blotti contre sa poitrine.

Ce qui attira Grand-Pas était les cheveux noir qui tombait maintenant sur l'une des épaules de l'enfant et attachés avec une lanière de cuir. Il avait des yeux d'émeraude magnifique «était âgé de trois ans, vêtu d'un manteau vert émeraude que seul un magicien (Istari) porterait. Il était le seul enfant qui était né avec la pure magie et être totalement humain, qui de plus comprenait l'Elfique. Grand-Pas avait murmuré des paroles elfique à Archir une nuit quand il s'était porté volontaire pour surveiller l'enfant, et avait été choqué quand il reçu une réponse du tout-petit. Il avait déjà été surpris de voir qu'Archir pouvait parler assez bien pour quelqu'un de son âge. Ça devait être normal pour un enfant de Valar. Et pour ce qu'il était. Un Istari.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à prenant la direction du Mont Venteux, aussi connu sous le nom d'Amon Sûl. A la fin de la journée, ils s'arrêtèrent à un ruisseau qui descendait en serpentant des collines pour ce perdre dans des marécages et y établir leur campement. Lorsque les hobbits furent endormi, Grand-Pas installa Archir avec lui dans une couverture et l'enfant pu profiter des contes de la Terre du Milieu que lui conta le Rôdeur. Archir souriait de ce sourire céleste d'innocence que seuls les enfants avaient. De son côté Grand-Pas apprécia lui aussi le moment passé avec le petit Istari. Surtout que le sourire de ce petit était contagieux.

Un autre jour, durant leur marche, Sam se retrouva à cité quelque chose que Bilbon Sacquet avait chantée une fois. Grand-Pas les informa que l'histoire parlait de La chute de Gil-Galad dans une langue ancienne que Bilbon avait traduite. Il fut rapidement décidé qu'ils passeraient la nuit en haut d'Amon Sul où se trouvait un large cercle de pierre ancienne, à présent écroulées et couvertes de mauvaises herbes. Dans le centre du cercle, un *cairn de pierres brisées avait été entassé, noircies comme par le feu.

"Très triste et déprimant cet endroit. Pas d'eau ni abri, ni même Gandalf!" Soupira Merry, serrant la main d'un Archir très calme qui étudiait les roches avec intérêt.

"Peut-être que les gens ont fait des rituels ici», murmura Archir, il voulu avancer pour mieux voir mais Merry ne lui permit pas. Au lieu de cela, il fit la moue au hobbit qui accepta à contrecœur, mais qui remis Archir à Grand-Pas, celui-ci le prit à bras et se mit à genoux dans le cercle de pierre pour le montrer à Archir. Le petit Istari tendit la main.

«Il semble y avoir un trait, un point et trois traits. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Grand-Pas?" Demanda Archir avec curiosité.

"Le trait de gauche pourrait être un G en rune, avec des branches minces, mais on ne peut pas savoir avec certitude. Les Rôdeurs se servent de runes, et ils viennent parfois ici. A mon avis, elles représentent G 3 et ce signe signifie que Gandalf est venu ici le 3 octobre, il y a trois jours. " Expliqua Grand-Pas, il posa Archir sur le sol. Archir regarda par-dessus son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Archir avec de larges yeux émeraude. Il ressentait soudain une sensation d'effroi. Grand-Pas attrapa Archir et le cacha derrière le cercle en ruine, tirant les quatre Hobbits avec lui. Sortant de leur cachette à quelques lieux de là, les Cavaliers Noirs se dirigeaient vers eux.

"Les cavaliers voient-ils? Je veux dire, il semble qu'ils se servent d'avantage de leur nez que de leurs yeux." Murmura Merry.

"Ils ne voient pas comme nous le monde de la lumière, mais nos formes jettent dans leur esprit des ombres que seul détruit le soleil de midi, ils sentent le sang des êtres vivants, le désirant et le haïssant et puis aussi, l'anneau les attire" Chuchota Grand-Pas.

"Alors, comment puis-je faire pour qu'il ne vienne pas à moi, n'y a-t-il aucun moyen!" Demanda Frodon apeuré, serrant contre sa poitrine Archir. Le garçon le regarda avec confusion. Le groupe de six restèrent là, silencieux et vigilant, le dos tourné au feu, chacun guettant les ombres environnant.

Quand l'obscurité arriva, Grand-Pas ce mit à conté le chant que les elfes appelait Ann-thennath racontant la rencontre de Beren et Luthien. Les hobbits et Archir écoutèrent avec intérêt. Comme il leur parlait des elfes, Archir pu voir que le visage de l'homme s'illuminait de bonheur et de contentement tandis qu'il parlait. Alors qu'ils étaient assis près feu, ils estimaient que la présence obscur approchait alors Grand-Pas garda Archir enfouie dans ses bras et tira son épée. Les autres fixaient l'endroit plusieurs figures noires ce firent voir. Les Nazgûls.

La terreur de Pippin et Merry eurent raison d'eux et ils se jetèrent à plat sur le sol. Sam se serra au côté de Frodon. Archir cligna des yeux et remarqua à quel point Frodon semblait tenter de résister à quelque chose, l'anneau sans aucun doute. Mais pouvait-il résister à la tentation de l'anneau avec ces créatures à proximité? Archir eu du mal à sortir de l'emprise de Grand-Pas, mais l'homme ne fléchi pas et Archir du assisté impuissants à ce qui suivit, ça peur grandi quand l'anneau glissa sur au doigt de Frodon.

Il regarda les cavaliers entourer Frodon et il sentit ses entrailles se glacer quand il entendit un hurlement de douleur et que Frodon réapparu, couché au sol une lame plantée dans l'épaule et du sang coulant abondamment de la blessure. Archir cria et réussi enfin à courir vers son ami et gardien alors que Grand-Pas s'occupait du sort des quatre cavaliers à l'aide d'une torche enflammée.

"Frodon! Ne me quitte pas!" Pleura Archir, ses yeux écarquillés en réalisant l'horreur de la situation. Il secoua les épaules du Hobbit comme les autres ont recueilli environ. Grand-Pas ordonna aux autres de mener Frodon prêt du feu avant de s'éloigner rapidement le visage grave, disant qu'il allait revenir. Archir sentit ses yeux piquer et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de hurler en voyant le visage pâle de Frodon.

"Shhh ... du calme Archi, Frodon ira mieux quand tu te réveillera. Dors, tu a besoin de repos après une telle frayeur, tu es encore ci jeune." Murmura Merry au petit garçon, l'attirant à lui et frottant son dos pour le rassurer. Archir eut un hoquet et commença à se sentir somnolent avant de bel et bien s'endormir, se trouvant partiellement dans les bras de Merry alors que la nuit avançait.

**A suivre…**

**Note de l'auteur:**** Pour commencer une explication simple, Harry est maintenant un enfant de trois ans avec les émotions et les pensées qui vont avec.****Il peut encore partiellement penser comme avant, il évoluera comme un enfant de cet âge mais avec une sage et une connaissance et des pouvoirs étonnant pour un enfant de 3ans.****Cadeau des Valars.**

**Note de moi :**** aucune précision entre les temps de publication, je traduis lors de mon temps libre donc par moment les chapitres ce suivront sur quelques jours et dans d'autre occasion sur un temps plus long mais promis j'irai jusqu'au bout. **

**Dernière info: ****L'histoire comporte 27 chapitres et est complète.**

_***L'accula (Acculer) : Amener à un lieu duquel on ne peu s'échapper.**_

_***Exhortant (exhorter) : Encourager, inciter par **_**les paroles.**

***Cairn :**** Un **_**cairn **_**est un amas artificiel de pierres. On les trouve la plupart du temps sur les reliefs, les tourbières ou au sommet des montagnes.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ring child (enfant anneau)**

_Ecrit par Kiamii/traduit par Yukina21_

_Merci pour vos commentaires, Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3 : Fondcombe**

Frodon ouvrit les yeux et se trouva coucher dans un lit, très confortable réalisa t-il encore à moitié endormi. Quand d'un coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Leur groupe de six étaient en route pour Fondcombe lorsque Frodon fut poignardé et s'était éveillé quelques heures plus tard souffrant atrocement. Ils avaient voyagé pendant plusieurs jours…

"Où suis-je ? " Demanda Frodon à voix haute en regardant ses mains.

"Dans la demeure d'Elrond, il est dix heures du matin et nous sommes le vingt-quatre Octobre si vous voulez tout savoir. " Dit une voix à sa droite. Frodon tourna la tête pour dévisager un vieil homme lui souriant.

"Gandalf ! Vous êtes ici ! " S'exclama Frodon avec une lueur de joie.

"Oui je le suis en effet, " Rit Gandalf, fumant sa pipe, " et Archir c'est vu libérer d'un grand effroi quant vous étiez finalement loin du péril. Béni soi ce pauvre garçon, il sait fait du mouron inutilement, voulant confirmation que vous alliez bien. Il serait ici en ce moment à attendre ton réveil mais il a été entraîné hors de la chambre par Aragorn qui a, semble-t-il pris sous son aile le jeune garçon. Vous êtes très chanceux d'être en toujours en vie Frodon. Vous commenciez à disparaitre puis alors que tout semblait perdu vous avez réussi à résister aux effets du poison dont la lame qui vous à blessé était imprégnée. Vous avez une forte volonté mon cher hobbit. "

" Eh bien, je suis content d'avoir récupéré. Dites-moi Gandalf, où sont les autres et comment va Archir, tient-il le coup ?"Questionna Frodon avec intérêt.

"Ils se reposent je présume, et Archir doit-être avec Aragorn, qui à choisit de lui faire visiter les lieux. J'espère qu'il arrivera à lui changer les idées. Maintenant, vous saurez ce que vous voulez lorsque le Conseil se réunira. Si vous désirez savoir où j'étais, je peux seulement vous répondre que j'étais retenu en otage. "

"Vous ? " Bégaya Frodon incrédule.

"Oui moi, Gandalf le Gris, " dit Gandalf de façon spectaculaire, "car je ne suis dieu d'aucune sorte, je suis capable d'être maîtrisé tout comme d'autres avant moi. De nombreux évènement mon été conté. Il semble que neuf cavaliers étaient présent lors de votre fuite et on bien failli dominer nos cher Glorfindel et Aragorn, mais…"

Après la longe conversation, Frodon s'endormit se murmurant à lui-même qu'il aimerait bien que Bilbon fût ici et qu'il entende parler de tout cela.

Frodon était à présent en sécurité dans la Dernière Maison Simple à l'est de la Mer, La demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Il se réveilla peu de temps après, entièrement reposé et vêtu d'habits propres de couleur verte. En regardant dans le miroir, Frodon fut consterné de voir qu'il avait perdu plus de poids que ce qu'il pensait possible. Un coup à la porte l'alerta et Sam entra dans la pièce. Les yeux du jardinier l'illuminèrent de joie et son sourire était sans nul doute heureux.

"M. Frodon ! Vous avez l'air en forme, j'en suis ravi ! " Dit Sam tout sourire. Frodon lui sourit en retour quant Sam se mit à blablater joyeusement sur les nombreux et merveilleux Elfes des lieux.

"Dis-moi mon cher Sam, où est Archir ? " Demanda Frodon avec curiosité.

"Il s'est endormi épuisé, faut dire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermé l'œil depuis notre arrivée. Les elfes semblaient débordés et horrifiés d'apprendre qu'aucune fête n'avait jamais été faite pour la naissance d'Archir. " Gloussa Sam.

"Ça doit être parce qu'il est un enfant Istari." Frodon et Sam se mirent à rire d'accord et ils rejoignirent les autres sur qui avaient pris place prêt de la rivière. Après de belle retrouvaille, les hobbit allèrent à l'intérieur pour assister à la fête. La grande salle à mangé était occupée par les Elfes et bien d'autres. Tout au bout de la longue table se trouvait Elrond, Sam à sa gauche, Glorfindel et Gandalf à sa droite. Il y eu une chose que Frodon trouva étonnant, le petit Archir était assis sur les genoux d'Elrond, appuyé contre la poitrine de l'elfe, profondément endormi.

En milieu de table un siège était occupé par la fille d'Elrond, Arwen, elle avait choisi de s'assoir en face d'Aragorn qui avait décidé de se joindre au repas. Ils dinèrent dans une ambiance joyeuse et pris fin après que Frodon ai eu une intéressante conversation avec Gloïn, l'un des douze compagnons de Thorin Ecu de Chêne avec qui Bilbon avait voyagé étant jeune.

"Vous aimez beaucoup Bilbon n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda Gloïn avec un sourire narquois. Frodon poussa un soupir de bonheur.

"Vous avez raison. Je préfèrerai être avec lui en ce moment, c'est moment passé avec lui valent pour moi toutes les richesses du monde, il me manque vraiment beaucoup. "

"Eh bien, peut être devriez vous aller retrouver Gandalf à présent. " Déclara Gloïn avant de le quitter. Frodon arqua un sourcil et en effet, alla rejoindre Gandalf à la Salle du Feu. La salle était remplie et Frodon se mit à étudier les visages jusqu'à finalement tombé sur une petite silhouette sombre qui semblait ivre et endormie. Il garda un air confus alors qu'Elrond tentait de réveiller l'étranger. La personne releva la tête vers lui et Frodon s'élança, enroulant ses bras autour de lui avec un cri de joie.

"Bilbon ! "

"Frodon, mon cher enfant. Tu as prit en hauteur mais diminué en poids. " Dit gentiment Bilbon. Les deux hobbit s'installèrent et se mirent à échanger des histoires. Bilbon fumait sa pipe et regardait Elrond qui portait encore le Bambin très fatigué dans ses bras.

"Gandalf m'a tout dit à propos de l'enfant sorcier. Incroyablement unique et précieux. Un enfant doué de magie de part les Valar. Très intéressant, je dois dire. " Sifflota Bilbon.

"C'est un garçon très calme avec une lumineuse perception. Vous l'aimeriez mon oncle. Dit Frodon avec un sourire affectueux comme il regardait l'enfant qui était admiré par nombreux habitants, enviant un peu Elrond qui passait une main dans les cheveux noir d'Archir. Frodon s'appuya contre Bilbon, qui passa un bras autour de son hérité adoptif, souriant.

"Il va grandir pour devenir un homme très puissant." Dit Bilbon à Frodon. Les deux partagèrent un sourire avant de continuer à parler d'autres choses qu'ils souhaitaient aborder. Bientôt, la nuit avançait et Bilbon raccompagna Frodon dans sa chambre, la même d'où il s'était éveiller en compagnie de Gandalf.

Elrond ne s'était pas encore séparer du petit Istari pour le poser dans un lit. Rencontrer Archir était à la fois une richesse et un plaisir pour lui. Archir s'était très peu agité dans ses bras et dans les rare cas, il se rendormait tout aussi vite.

"Vous êtes déjà très attaché à ce petit enfant, ada. " Nota Arwen avec amusement. Elrond sourit à sa fille et à Aragorn qui était assis à côté d'elle.

"Il est un enfant de l'amour. Il semble faire ressortir cet émotion de notre être, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il à été maltraité avant que Gandalf ne le mène à la Comté. "

Elrond fronça légèrement les sourcils soucieux et décida finalement d'emmener dans une chambre préparée tout spécialement pour l'enfant. Il posa l'enfant Istari sur le large lit. Aragorn borda Archir avec la douce couverture de soie. Le petit sourit dans son sommeil. Une de ses petites mains saisi la couverture tendis que de l'autre, il ce mit à sucer son pouce. Aragorn se mit à rire en voyant l'action enfantine et tourna son attention vers Elrond et Arwen qui s'étaient mis à le dévisager. Elrond s'excusa après avoir posé un léger baiser sur le front du garçon où une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se trouvait.

"Tu seras un bon père Aragorn. " Lui dit Arwen en entourant le cou de l'homme avec ses bras alors que celui-ci en faisait de même autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Aragorn lui sourit et aucun des deux ne se rendirent compte qu'ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ce séparent.

"Te rends tu compte que nous faisons cela dans la chambre d'un enfant ? " Murmura Aragorn en souriant. Arwen rit doucement et tous deux quittèrent la chambre après avoir placer un baiser qui leur est propre sur les joues du petit garçon. Archir dans son sommeil, dérivait loin paisiblement. Il rêvait de tout et de rien.

La lumière anima gaiement beaucoup de monde le lendemain. Frodon était à l'extérieur une fois encore et regardait Archir lutter avec Pippin qui avait réussi à le coincer au sol pour le chatouiller.

"N-Non, stop Pip ! " Rit Archir sous l'attaque que subissait ses côtes. Il leva les yeux vers Pippin alors que celui-ci le libérait.

"Cela chatouille ! " Archir eu un petit rire et s'assis permettant ainsi à Sam de le tirer vers lui pour le poser sur Frodon. Archir tomba sur les genoux de Frodon et se blottit sur le thorax du Hobbit.

"Je pensais que tu étais parti Frodon. " Admis Archir.

"Je le croyais aussi Archir, je le croyais aussi. " Murmura Frodon avant de demander distraitement comment les elfes avaient réagi avec lui.

"Ils ne me laisse pas seul un instant depuis qu'ils m'ont vu ! " Archir se mit à rire : "Honnêtement, c'est la première fois que je me retrouver sans un elfe près de moi et, même alors, je sais qu'ils se cachent quelques part sur les arbres ou derrière ! "

"Ils sont très protecteur. " Convenu Frodon. Archir fredonna en souriant. Harry, pour être honnête, appréciait l'attention qu'on lui portait. C'était devenu naturel pour lui.

"Aragorn est vraiment gentil avec moi, mais il est pire que des centaines d'elfes réunis ! " Plaisanta au final Archir. Frodon s'esclaffa et les hobbit et l'enfant profitèrent ensuite d'un silence reposant.

"Le conseil va bientôt commencer. " Commenta légèrement Frodon après un moment.

"Dois-je y aller ? " Demanda Archir, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu seras présent pour discuter de ton état et de ta résidence actuelle, mon jeune garçon" Dit Gandalf en arrivant de derrière Frodon et en soulevant l'enfant Istari dans ses propres bras : "Viens à présent, le conseil nous attend. "

Frodon et Bilbon suivirent Gandalf qui portait Archir à travers le chemin sinueux menant à la demeure, laissant Sam derrière eux. Merry et Pippin étant parti harceler quelques pauvres innocents amoureux de la tranquillité.

En regardant autour de lui, Archir pu reconnaitre Glorfindel et Gloïn qu'il avait rencontré la nuit dernière. Dans un coin se trouvant Grand-Pas, seul, qui lui sourit mais semblait tout de même tendu. Elrond fit signe à Frodon de s'assoir à sa droite et rayonna quant Archir fut posé sur ses genoux. Si précieux étaient les jeunes enfants des elfes, et plus encore ce garçon assis tranquillement contre la poitrine du Seigneur elfe.

A côté de Gloïn se trouvait son propre fils, Gimli. Les deux représentaient le peuple nain. Pour les elfes outre Glorfindel, il y avait plusieurs conseillers de la maison d'Elrond, dont le chef était Erestor et avec lui Galdor, un elfe des Havres Gris venu en mission à la place de Cîrdan, le charpentier de navires. Un autres elfe se trouvait être Legolas, messager de son père Thranduil, le Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire du Nord.

Et enfin, assis à part un homme de haute taille et au visage beau et noble, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux gris, yeux qui regardait fixement Archir. Boromir du Gondor.

Le conseil commença à la fin des nouvelles échangée sur chaque partie du monde. Ensuite Elrond parla de Sauron et des anneaux de pouvoir, de leur forgeage au Second Age du monde jadis. Il parla de l'anneau unique, de la guerre qu'il mena au côté de Gil-Galad, d'Isildur et son père.

"Donc, voila ce qu'il est advenu de l'anneau ! Ces récits sont oubliés depuis longtemps, que lui est-il arrivé après ? " S'écria Boromir.

"Isildur prit l'anneau mais refusa de détruire l'anneau quant il en eu l'occasion. Au lieu de cela il le garda pour lui. Mais l'anneau le conduisit à la mort, alors qu'il l'utilisait, l'anneau le trahi et le quitta, le dévoilant à ses ennemis, c'est ainsi qu'il succomba. " Dit Elrond.

La conversation continua jusqu'à ce que Grand-Pas ne se lève, et jeta son épée sur la table se trouvant devant Elrond, la lame était en deux morceaux : "Voici l'épée d'Isildur qui fut brisée" Dit-il.

"Et qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous avoir avec tout cela ? " Demanda Boromir incrédule.

"Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Descendant d'Isildur, le fils d'Elendil de Minas Ithil ! Je suis le chef des Dunedains, à présent vous savez. " Répondit calmement Grand-Pas.

Alors c'est à vous qu'il appartient et non à moi ! Cria Frodon en se levant. Elrond enroula ses bras autour d'Archir et proclama que tout avait été dit. Gandalf demanda à Frodon de montrer l'anneau au Conseil et une petite voix se fit entendre pour la première fois en un murmure presque inaudible.

"Puis-je vois l'anneau une seconde, Frodon ? " Demanda doucement Archir, les yeux empli de curiosité. Le conseil était calmes et regarda l'échange, Elrond regarda le garçon sur ses genoux. Après un long silence, tous les yeux étaient rivé suer eux alors que Frodon acquiesça et très lentement retira l'anneau de pouvoir de sa poche. Le hobbit était surpris, il ne ressentait aucune réticence à remettre l'unique à Archir alors qu'il l'était pour le montrer au Conseil.

Archir toucha l'anneau et se raidit. Elrond s'alarma quant le garçon eu l'audace et cela devant tout le Conseil de glisser l'anneau à son doigt…

Rien de ne produisit.

"Ça ne marche pas." Archir ne pu s'empêcher de faire la moue. Frodon regarda l'enfant.

"Tom Bombadil à fait la même chose et ça a eu le même résultat, Tu ne la pas oublié Archir ? " Dit Frodon. Archir hocha la tête, croisa les bras et rendit l'anneau facilement.

"Ma parole." Respira Aragorn en étudiant le bambin les sourcils légèrement froncé dans les bras de l'elfe. Après ce coup de théâtre, il dure commencer à raconter toute l'histoire les pouvoir de l'unique et d'Archir. Bilbon commença par son histoire en cette fois raconta toute la vérité. Fut ensuite au tour de Frodon qui bien que sans grande volonté raconta sa rencontre avec Archir et le voyage qui les avait mené à Fondcombe. Il y eu tant de questions et remarques que cela prit bien plus de temps que prévu pour tout conter. Quant ils en vinrent à parler d'Archir, celui-ci rougit légèrement.

"Archir l'Emeraude ? Un enfant Istari ? " Demanda Boromir quelques peu craintif. Gandalf fit assoir Frodon et prit la parole.

"Oui, oui. Archir à trois étés et se révèle être un précieux trésor que je souhaite que tous protège. Maintenant je pense que vous souhaitez connaitre mon récit de l'aventure ? " Gandalf attendit l'accord d'Elrond, qui ne tarda pas vu que l'elfe hocha la tête, pour débuter son récit.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Harry se rappela à quel point ce monde était semblable au siens. Un héro, des créatures, de la magie, des alliances de toutes sortes, des batailles, un puissant ennemi malfaisant et un objet magique qui rend invisible mais qui avait une longue histoire. Archir appuya sa tête contre le torse d'Elrond et commença à donner un nom selon des traits qui lui semblait familier à chaque personne présente.

Gandalf était certainement digne d'Albus. Gimli lui rappelait Hagrid à cause de la barbe. Sam était comme Ron, Merry un peu comme Hermione, Frodon serait son ancien lui et Pippin… serait Neville. Aragorn rappelait à Archir Sirius Black et peut-être son père avant sa mort. Arwen était peut être comme sa mère, se souvenant d'avoir vu sa nature aimante auprès d'Aragorn. Elrond… Archir cligna des yeux. A qui Elrond pouvait bien ressembler ? Il passa un moment à penser à un nom pour L'elfe quant finalement un souvenir lui apparu. Nicolas Flamel. Ils étaient tous les deux… immortels !

Archir sorti de ses pensées quant Bilbon ce leva soudain, prétendant prendre l'anneau pour achever la réunion ou plutôt zizanie qui ce déroulait à présent. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fut encore plus surpris quant Elrond dit au hobbit de se rassoir et de ne pas y toucher.

Le débat était vraiment très animé et cela commençait à l'accabler. Jusqu'à ce que Frodon croise les yeux émeraude d'Archir et ne se lève avec audace.

"Je vais prendre l'anneau en Mordor." Leurs dit-ils fermement. Je vais le prendre, bien que je ne connaisse pas le chemin… et c'est ainsi qu'une communauté ce forma,

Et quant Boromir eu fini de parler, ses mots semblait alors clore le Conseil, mais ce fut alors que Sam poussa un cri et se révéla, prouvant alors qu'il avait joué les espions, souhaitant que Frodon n'aille nulle part sans lui…

Elrond mis finalement fin au Conseil et il reposa Archir à ses pieds. Le petit garçon voulu en profité pour s'enfuir afin de faire ce qu'il souhaitait, avoir enfin un moment seul, mais Aragorn le fit captif en le prenant par la main et s'approchant du lieu où Elrond et Gandalf discutait.

"Gandalf. Maitre Elrond. Je ne veux pas qu'Archir chemine avec les compagnons qui ont été choisi. C'est dangereux pour un si petit garçon. " Chuchota doucement Aragorn. Gandalf rit légèrement.

"Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse. Je crains de devoir insister sur le fait que le jeune Archir l'Emeraude assiste à cette aventure. Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas encore entièrement développés mais il sera très précieux et utile pour vous. " Répondu Gandalf.

"Je pense que nous devons choisir le jour du départ. " Soupira Elrond avant leur départ. Aragorn souleva Archir dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre.

"Je veux venir. Je veux aider. " Dit tranquillement Archir à Aragorn alors qu'il était posé sur le grand lit.

"Ce n'est pas sans danger pour toi, nous parlerons de cela plus tard. " Répondit fermement Aragorn quant il vit Archir ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Archir ferma les yeux à contrecœur et Aragorn le couvrit de la couverture et lui embrassa la joue. Archir s'endormi peu de temps après.

"C'est-il endormi? " Appela une voix dans le couloir et Aragorn se retourna pour voir Glorfindel.

"Oui, il l'est" Dit Aragorn avec un sourire. Glorfindel hocha la tête et étudia les joues rouges du tout petit qui était audacieusement aimé par tous les elfes de Fondcombe sans exception.

"Il va devoir partir aussi. " Souligna Glorfindel et le sourire d'Aragorn tomba.

"Je refuse qu'il se mette en danger en nous accompagnant. Il est trop précieux pour cela. Dit fermement Aragorn, j'ai encore du temps pour convaincre Gandalf que c'est une erreur de le faire venir. Les occupants poursuivirent leur conversation jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, avec Archir endormi à leur côté.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent à Fondcombe où tous reprirent force et entrain se préparant à leurs futurs départ. Le jour vint deux mois plus tard, où ils se rassemblèrent pour le départ de la communauté de l'anneau. Frodon n'étais pas seul dans cette quête et il en fut grandement soulagé, le souvenir de la formation de la communauté, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier :

**Flash back**

" Je vais prendre l'anneau en Mordor. Je vais le prendre… Bien que je ne connaisse pas le chemin. " avait-il dit.

"Je vais vous aider à supporter ce fardeau, mon v-cher Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. " Lui dit gentiment Gandalf.

"Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre, Frodon. " Dit avec détermination Aragorn.

"Et mon arc est vôtre, je vous guiderai et représenterai les elfes" Déclara Legolas en marchant vers eux le sourire aux lèvres. Aragorn partagea un sourire avec l'elfe.

"Et ma hache ! J'irai aussi et représenterai les nains ! " Cria Gimli, en bombant le torse et venant ce posté prêt du groupe de quatre.

"Vous portez le destin de nous tous entre vos mains, Frodon Sacquet de la Comté, fils de Drogon. S'il c'est la volonté de notre Conseil, alors le Gondor ce joindra à vous. " Dit Boromir le regard empli de fierté.

Sam couina d'indignation et sorti de sa cachette,

"M. Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! "

"Et nous ! " Crièrent Merry et Pippin en arrivant de derrière Elrond.

"Il faudrait nous enfermer dans un sac et nous renvoyer chez nous pour nous empêcher de venir. " Dit fermement Merry. Frodon se senti touché par leurs paroles.

**Fin flash Back**

Frodon chercha des yeux le petit Archir, il aurait bien aimé lui dire au revoir.

"Je tiens à venir, si ce n'est que pour prouver ma valeur et aider. Et si cela ne suffit pas, laissez-moi vous montrer mes pouvoirs" Ce fit entendre une petite voix.

Tous les membres cherchèrent du regard d'où provenait la voix.

"Ici. " Dit doucement Archir, le groupe le remarquèrent juste à côté d'eux. Il souriait innocemment comme toujours, mais cette fois, une touche de supplication brillait dans ses yeux. Aragorn souhaita ne pas voir ces yeux, sachant qu'il ne pourrait y résister.

"C'est dangereux" Dit doucement Aragorn, ne voulant pas que le petit sois blessé ou pire encore.

"Je sais cela. Je refuse de tous vous quitter. " Rétorqua Archir. Gandalf se mit à sourire comme un idiot.

"Tu as maîtrisé quelques capacités magiques dont certaines te sont propres, je vois. " Observa Gandalf. Archir fit un sourire penaud à l'adulte avant d'occuper le peu d'espace que les autres lui laissaient. Des étincelles émeraude vinrent briller au bout de sa baguette en bois de houx puis un bel oiseau en jailli, s'envola dans les airs avant de soudain prendre feu, se transformant en cendres.

"Je peu aussi devenir invisible par moi même puisque l'anneau ne veut pas de moi" Dit Archir e faisant la moue, comme toujours. Il mentionna que l'anneau ne lui apportait qu'un sentiment de dégout et de haine envers celui-ci et que pour l'unique ça devait être réciproque. Gandalf savait que les Istari n'étaient pas influencé par les anneaux de la même façon que les autres êtres peuplant la Terre du Milieu, ce qui était une étrangeté en soi. Et Archir sortait encore plus du lot sur se point.

"Je viendrai" Déclara catégoriquement Archir.

"Je ne vois pas de raison de refuser." Leur dit Elrond et Aragorn soupira de défaite. Tous ce qu'il restait à faire étaient de lui faire prendre place au sein de la communauté.

"Toi et moi allons devoir parler tu sais. Tu peux venir mais tu devras nous écouter et faire tous ce que l'on te dira mon cher Archir l'Emeraude, enfant Istari et élève de Gandalf le Gris. " Dit Aragorn. Et Archir lui décrocha son plus beau sourire.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Note de l'auteur: Cette fic fait mention à la fois des films et livres tel qu'ils se passent. J'ai reformulé la plus grande partie et ai modifié certain passage comme l'apparition du flash-back par exemple.**

**Oui, Harry a toujours son ancienne mémoire...****Les bons souvenirs, comme les mauvais.****Il est encore humilié par son enfance chez les Dursley.**

**Harry peut faire de la magie et nous verrons évoluer graduellement sa toute nouvelle puissance.**


End file.
